Fish Bowl
by Taquiner
Summary: [Cloti] Drabbles folder, updated as of when I feel like it and in no particular time order.
1. Drabble 1

Everybody need's a drabble folder, right? Posts will not be in a timeline order and will be posted as and when I feel like it. Some may even lead into continuations but depends on my confidence, as I don't really have any when it comes to writing. So if anybody wishes to take some of the work I've posted and use it for their own, please contact me as I have lots of ideas, I just can't link them well enough to produce a story worthy of being posted!

**Summary:** Ok, first fanfic I've ever produced. It's just a one off. Something was niggling at the back of my head so here goes.. Hope you enjoy! Tifa & Yuffie are heading out for Shera's Hen Party (a British term for the bride-to-be's party before the big day, usually held a couple of week's before the big day).

**Rating:** T only for a few naughty swear words.

**(Drabble 1) No Gloves**

_Blink_.

A swipe of black mascara coated the fine lashes of Tifa's wine eyes. "One more coat should do it." As instructed by Yuffie, Tifa blinked again and her lashes fluttered over the brush slowly as its thick texture painted the fine hair. "Right, all done! See whatcha think Teef?"

Tifa fluttered her lashes, airing them out as she stood up from her seat taking a hold of the small cabinet mirror Yuffie offered to her. Tilting it to an angle to capture the full roundness of her face, her rosy lips curved into a gentle smile. "Looks good to me, but it's not too much for me is it?" Tifa queried as she inspected Yuffie's handy work on her facial features.

Yuffie rolled her eyes and reached over, gently prying Tifa's fingers away from the mirror before Tifa started to have second thoughts about adding gloss to her lips. "No, it's not too much. You've barely got anything on. A bit of eyeliner, mascara and blusher is hardly paintwork Teef." Yuffie reasoned, tossing the mirror onto the satin sheets of Tifa's bed. Twirling around, she whipped out her lip gloss from the fold of her jeans pocket and slipped of the lid. "Anyways, pucker up babe. This stuff will pump out those lips!"

Tifa could've stepped aside, or tilted her head back a little to avoid Yuffie's invasion of lip gloss to her lips. Instead, she parted her lips slightly and leaned forward so Yuffie needn't stretch too far. After all, Yuffie was a good few inches shorter than her and need not be reminded exactly how short she was. And she could always wipe the lip gloss off later if it bothered her too much.

"There, perfection! God Teef, I wish I had your lips and eyes and hair and boobs and-"

"Yuffie, you're beautiful just the way you are", Tifa tilted her head slightly and smiled, interrupting Yuffie's usual rant of excessive compliments.

Tifa's smile was infectious. Her soft features, enhanced with a smoky twist to her eyelids were warm and friendly. Yuffie smiled back in response and began applying the gloss to her own lips. "Spose so, too bad nobody else see's it other than you Teef," Tifa rolled her eyes and slid her feet into her sling back heels. "Saying that though, I swear that Johnny guy has been eyeing my ass lately. I've caught him out a few times. Cheeky bastard!" Yuffie grinned, popping the lid back on and sliding it back into her pocket. "Right, we ready? I'm dying for a drink and Shera said to be there for seven sharp."

Tifa laughed and nodded, grabbing her handbag and looped it between the creases of her inner elbow. Walking towards the bedroom door awkwardly, she already regretted wearing these daft heels and wished she could've just worn her usual boots, she turned her head to face Yuffie "Let me just check on Marlene and Denzel first and then we'll-" Tifa failed to finish as the heel of her shoe caught on an uneven slab of wood from her bedroom floor. The heel, trapped into the crease of the wooden slab was snatched away from her feet. Tifa was quick to react, arms instantly shot out in front of her to attempt to prepare for her fall.

Instead, strong arms looped around and underneath her armpits and knees were bent to support her frame. In one gentle but swift lift, Tifa was back onto her feet. Blushing furiously, her eyes met the brightest, wide blue eyes staring straight back into her own. "Hey, are you alright?" He gently asked as he settled her to a steady stand, his palms smoothed the material of her dress along the long curves of her sides.

"Oh! Cloud I'm sorry, I should've watched where I was going!" Her cheeks still flushed that crimson haze and her breath hitched in the back of her throat as her words spoke in a gentle whisper.

"It's ok Teef," Cloud gently assured her, his eyes still directly looking into her own. "Just next time, give me a heads up." He grinned, stepping backwards, drawing back his palms to his own sides.

Tifa smiled, frantically turning away quickly so her blush could be hidden from Cloud. Sweeping low to the floor, her fingers hooped round the backs of her heel and sheepishly avoided Yuffie's grin as she tried to slip her shoe back on in one attempt.

"Nice catch Cloud. Maybe next time you could like, sweep her literally off of her feet. You know, like how a hero would?" Yuffie toyed with a lock of her short bob, grinning like a Cheshire cat as she ignored Tifa's frantic glare of embarrassment.

"Err-Maybe?" Cloud answered awkwardly, scratching the back of his chocobo spiky locks as his own blush quickly reddened his cheeks.

Yuffie, still grinning stepped forwards and nudged Tifa playfully as she side stepped round the now standing Tifa and walked through the doorway and passed Cloud, who leaned backwards to avoid Yuffie from barging into him. "Teef, the kids will be fine with Cloud. Now come on, we've got a hen party to get to and I'm praaaaying there's going to be some hot guys wearing next to nothing serving me my cocktails!" Yuffie thundered down the stairs in her six inch stilettos as if she was born in those heels.

"Yuffie's only joking Cloud-" Tifa smiled as she began to stand up, her burning cheeks began to cool down and she only prayed that the blusher Yuffie applied to her cheeks had masked her blush.

"Yeah, I know Teef. So, uh are you ready? Marlene and Denzel are watching a DVD in Marlene's room. I've made them some popcorn..." Cloud quickly turned the conversation round as he stepped towards Tifa. But his voice drifted as his mako eyes scanned over Tifa's attire of dress.

She wore a strapless, dark blue dress with a sweetheart cut that curved her hips and fell a few inches about her knees. Her long ebony locks hung in loose curls around the nape of her throat and flicked out to tickle the mound of her breasts. As she bent forwards to brush her smooth thighs, he caught a glimpse of her ample bosom pressed together to form a tight cleavage. Gulping silently, he was taken aback. Tifa always looked pretty in her day attire but tonight was something else. She looked amazing. "Teef, you look-you look good!"

"My, is that a compliment from Cloud Strife?" Tifa grinned and flicked her hair to fall behind her shoulders to reveal her slender throat.

_'Good? That's the best you can offer?_' An inner voice nagged at him as he blinked and nervously looked to the side, towards the window ledge of Tifa's room. "I guess so?" He panicked, but his exterior remained calm and collective.

Tifa dropped her shoulders slightly as a silent sigh escaped past her lips. Feeling even more of a moron, she quickly began to usher past Cloud, dipping her head as she quickly walked past. "Um, Denzel's got football training in the morning and Marlene has a sleepover tomorrow night at her friends so they can't have a really late night. And I'll be home about one I think, depending on when I can drag Yuffie back. And-"

Tifa was halted as Cloud's fingers danced lightly over her slim wrist and pulled her gently towards his frame. She wondered if he was going to grab her for a moment and pull her into a kiss.

It never came.

Instead his fingers snatched back to his side as soon as she halted before him. Deeply, she felt shameful of her inner thoughts. Cloud was her best friend and had never shown that he wanted anything more. Turning her head so her eyes caught his own, she whispered his name so quietly; he only saw the flick tongue between parted wet lips.

"Teef, be careful tonight." He warned but in a tone that twitched Tifa's eyebrows in curiosity. "No falling over." He instructed and instantly he flashed his cocky and cheeky grin.

"I will and I won't Cloud," Tifa blushed, her lashes fluttered as she returned his gaze and curved her lips into their own playful smile. "Well, I'll try and not fall over anymore. These shoes are just a bit different for me. More like Yuffie's kind of thing. Guess my boots wouldn't really suit my dress now would they?"

Cloud folded his arms into a loose fold against the hard flatness of his stomach shrugging a little. "Guess not?" He answered a little dumbfounded. Women's fashion was most definitely not his thing.

"Tifa! Our rides here, hurry the hell up!" Yuffie barked from downstairs, they could hear the pacing of Yuffie's heels walking up and down in impatience along then hallway's floor.

"The bar's being tendered to by Johnny and Alexia tonight, so you shouldn't need to pop downstairs unless they need you for something. I should be back before one ok? Sorry if I wake you."

Cloud shook his head, closing his eyes he gently assured her "Don't worry about it."

"Ok, well don't say I didn't warn you!" She teased.

Opening his eyes, he caught her glance again and she smiled her lovingly, Tifa-only smile before whipping her head round and gestured a gentle wave as she climbed down the stairs. Her steps were a little wobbly, but at least her palms gripped the banister to support her.

A realization dawned on Cloud. A strange thought, but carefully noted. Her knuckles were totally bare, the colours of a humans flesh. He had never seen Tifa without her gloves, even as she served and poured drinks in the bar beneath their apartment.

Vulnerability screamed at Cloud and hesitantly, for a few seconds he began rocking back and fourth on his heels as he contemplated asking Tifa where the hell her gloves were. Sure, it was only a hen party she was attending to, with an abundance of women dancing and drinking the night away but this was Tifa. Tifa was sensible, always and literally 'on the ball' and never letting her guard down. She had battled and won against countless attacks from their days of hunting and killing Sephiroth and the remnants. And that was only a few years ago.

Sephiroth. Cloud shuddered at the thought and reminded himself that Sephiroth would not be returning to this world _ever_ again.

"Tifa?" Cloud asked as he stepped forwards towards the kid's bedroom, ready to open the door. "Where are your gloves?"

"Huh? Oh, they're in my handbag Cloud. But I won't need them tonight." Tifa gently laughed as her foot found the bottom step and her palms tore away from the safety of the banister. "See you later Cloud-Hey! Okay I'm coming, I'm coming!" She quickly called as Yuffie's patience had taken its toll and was now being ushered out through and into the bar area.

Cloud closed his eyes for the briefest second and ignored the cheering and whistling as the girl's walked through and into the bar area. Opening the door to where Marlene and Denzel laid on the bed, huddled up watching a film he asked "So then, who's ready for some popcorn?"

"Me me me me!" A chorus of voices responded and Cloud laughed.


	2. Drabble 2

Oh hell, I know this will be confusing and will not make any sense at the moment. It is literally, small chunks of a story I'm working on so technically, a drabble? :D

**Summary:** 7th Heaven is more a nightclub. And it's location doesn't matter to me, so if it does to you, well... suck it. There's more other things in life to worry about :P. I have this plot in my head, Tifa is the main character (of course because she kicks total ass), with Cloud and ... 'the stranger' as lustful interests. Aerith and Zack are also in this too. It's AU, more like a fantasy with vampires, angels etc. Inspired by the wonderful TMI series (The Mortal Instruments) but hasn't an ounce on them. If anyone would like to use this for one of their own, hit me up!

**Rating:** T for a few swear words.

**(Drabble 2) Dangerous Games**

It was then he saw her. And he saw the gentle glow of the pendant as it hung between her breasts and swayed with the movements of her hips as she weaved in-between and around customers of the Seventh Heaven's busy Friday night crowd. She smiled with lips naturally tainted with the colours of pink roses as she brushed past a man with hair the colour of the sun. He watched her halt her steps and stand before him, playfully toss her black locks over one of her narrow shoulders, revealing her slender throat and nod as they exchanged small conversation. He could not see the necklace no more as the man shifted his steps and now stood in front of the waitress's form. His broad shoulders easily shadowed her own.

"Wanna dance?" A woman with hair tightly pulled into a bun and attire that was easily; one size too small, busied herself to stand in front of him and gently touched the sleeve of his cloak on his forearm. She moved with the music and in doing so, now completely blocked his view of the waitress and the sun kissed hair man.

He tilted his head to the side in an attempt of locating the waitresses position as he rejected the womans offer. "No."

"Come on," She flashed her, what she had hoped it would be her winning smile and pressed herself into a little closer to him. Her sweat was overpowering and flared into his nostrils as her small breasts pushed up and into his chest. Her lips just inches away from his ear lobe. "It'll be fun"

"I said no, now be gone with you." He withdrew his arm from her clutches and shoved her aside. Not too rough so that she would topple over, but enough so that her persistence and presence was not appreciated and nor wanted.

"What!" She shrieked, offended and angry, she stuck her middle finger up to him and proclaimed a quick; _fuck you_ before stalking off in a huff.

Although it had been a mere few seconds, it was enough for him to have noticed that the blond man was now walking towards the direction of another, well built and muscular man and that the waitress was no longer in the position he saw her last in. Narrowing his eyes, he began to move through the wave of dancers, shifting his shoulders so he would not barge into others. If he wanted, he could've stalked through the crowds without the curtsey of manners and allowed the fools to bounce off of his hard, frozen frame. But he chose not to tonight, for who knows what other... creatures... monsters.. also lay within the shadows of this club tonight. And attention from those was most definitely not on his agenda tonight.

"Johnny, can you go clear some glasses?" He heard her smooth voice from across the room. The music lulled into a background noise as his senses solely focussed on her voice and her new position. There, behind the bar, the waitress stood as she finished serving a customer.

"Sure thing Tifa." The young, teenage adult of around 19 years old merrily nodded as he moved around the bar and whisked himself off to collect the empty glasses of tables unoccupied by dancers on the club's floor.

So, Tifa was her name. Something unimportant established but yet, something he felt compelled to remember. It was a pretty name.

As he approached the bar, he noted of only two other customers that also stood at the bar and were quite literally, sucking each other's tonsils. He glanced to his watch upon his wrist and noted of the time being two thirty am. The club's dance floor was busy but the bar area was pretty much empty. Only littered with empty bottles and glasses.

"What will it be?" The waitress asked, gently using the back of her hand to glide along the smooth, slightly damp skin of her forehead as he stood either side of the bar to face her. His eyes followed her soft features. She was indeed, beautiful. Her facial features were soft and warm but she looked a little tired. Her attire was simple and matched the other waitresses clothing. A simple white tank top with thin straps and a black skirt. The top was a little too short from her large assets and the material stretched over them to reveal a very pert and full cleavage. Sitting between her wonderful cleavage lay the pendant and its soft radiance drew his attention in. He felt pulled and his original tactic of luring the lady away slipped from his devious mind as he whispered;

"Where did you get this necklace from?"

Although the man had apparently whispered, it was rude to point out to a customer of their wrong doings. So instead of coyly pointing out that it was useless to whisper inside a club, Tifa smiled. "Sorry? I can't hear you over the music!" Tifa shouted as she stepped forwards to lean over the bar top, the cool press of the counter grazed against the flatness of her stomach as the material of her tank top rode higher up along the smooth texture of her stomach. "What do you want to drink?"

"Where did you find this necklace?" The stranger growled and his voice was suddenly loud as he snapped out his palm so incredibly fast she hadn't even been able to react and put use of her martial arts training she strictly practised every Sunday, Tuesday's and Wednesday's of every week. Tifa found herself being jerked forwards from the pull of the chain on her necklace as he grabbed a hold of it and tightly pulled her form towards him.

"Let go of me!" She retaliated with a back palm to his cheek, the knuckles ready to smash into the cheekbone, but shrieked as she connected to a solid hit that would've knocked away any usual, over bearing drunk flat on his ass. Instead of the usual soft and plump cheek, it felt ice cold and solid as a rock. "_Ow_, fuck!" Wide eyed, she lifted her free hand to grab a hold into the chain of her pendant and attempted to loosen the constriction of the chain from around her throat. She tugged yet he remained still and his haunting eyes fixated onto her necklace. She felt a chill run through the veins of her body and whispered her next chosen words, "Who are you and what do you want?"

Yet her inner self was silently screaming for Cloud.

The man, dressed in long deep red coat with an oversized collar that covered his lips raised his eyes to meet her own and pulled her closer so that she was bent over the counter on the tips of her toes. His voice seemingly pierced through the thumping pound of music and busy chatter of the surrounding party goers that seemingly and frighteningly had failed to notice the confrontation between the two. "You should not wear this necklace in public display. You should never wear this necklace again if you want to remain alive!"

Tifa felt the chain tighten and pull against the soft skin of her throat but found she hadn't the ability to raise her arms to prize his fingers away from her most treasured possession. Instead, her palms gently rested to support her small frame on the bar counter and stared into the deep abyss of his eyes. Now taken in by them, chillingly she found she could not turn her gaze away from them.

"What is your name?" He demanded, using his free palm he brushed away the long silky strands of her ebony locks from her slender throat.

"Tifa. Tifa Lockhart." She responded instantly, her voice almost trance like.

"Tifa Lockhart. Who gave you this necklace?" He whispered and somehow, his voice was the only audible sound she heard against the faint surroundings of her bar and the backing tracks of the music from the dance floor.

"My mother did. My mother gave it to me before she-"

"_Tifa!_" A voice broke through the haze. And it was loud, pure and sounded very alarmed.

Instantly the stranger dropped his hold on her necklace and spun on his heels. He gave one last, sorrowful look to Tifa before leaving her necklace to hang loosely from Tifa's neck as he vanished from sight.

"Tifa!" Cloud called out as he grabbed a hold of her hips and lifted her back from the bar. She blinked, once or twice, finding herself being dragged away from the bar and into the small backroom for the storage of stock.

Flicker, flicker. The lights in the room turned on and confirmed their location.

"Cloud?" Tifa whispered, feeling the heels of her boots connect with the ground beneath and hearing the door of the storage room slam shut behind her. Although she could feel and hear her surroundings, it was like her soul had been captured elsewhere. All she wanted was to look into those deep eyes again and feel his lips upon her throat. No matter at the tugging feel upon her heart warning her it was wrong.

Solid arms were now embraced around her and bright ocean blue eyes wildly searched her own. She felt as if she was floating and couldn't make sense of where she was.

"Snap out of it Teef," Cloud demanded and gently brushed a finger underneath her jaw line, to cup and tilt her head. "Focus on me. It's me, Cloud." He assured her and his eyes demanded entrance into her lost soul.

The desire of wanting something so immoral suddenly dissipated and the wonderful rays of sunshine blissfully filled her vision and warmed her soul. "Cloud?" She repeated weakly and her lips lifted upwards slightly into a smile as her oldest and dearest friend filled her entire vision.

"Yep, just me Teef." He sighed a little, his own lips returning a soft smile as he stroked his fingers through the soft strands of her hair.

"Wait. What happened? Where am I?" She blinked furiously as she scanned her surroundings. The pipe work, the crates of unopened and used bottles stacked high and the hum of the generator informed her, she was in the backroom with Cloud. And not at the bar with that incredibly luring stranger.

"You tell me." Cloud dropped his hand away and stepped backwards to give Tifa a little space.

Tifa's heart sank as his warm embrace shifted away from hers and she suddenly felt vulnerable and confused. As if her safety net had been snatched away. "I-I don't know. I was serving him and he grabbed my necklace." She whispered and clutched her necklace with both shaky hands.

Cloud watched Tifa hold onto her necklace and press it against the soft mounds of her ample breasts. His eyes narrowed at the small, slow growing bruise on the back of her hand.

"He told me to not wear this in public. I thought he was going to rip it from me. But I couldn't do anything-I felt as if I was being pulled to him-mentally!"

Cloud's blood boiled. Tifa was showing all the signs of falling victim to the effects of glamour.

"I couldn't track down the bastard. He was too damn fast; it was like he materialized into thin-fucking-air!" Zack shook his head. "How is she?"

"She's fine. I've convinced her it was a dodgy drink." Cloud rubbed his temple with his palms as he leaned back against the wall of the club behind him.

"Definitely a blood sucker. More advanced in heightened speed. Looking for his next meal I suppose." Zack nodded, agreeing with himself as he ignored Cloud's death glare.

"If he wanted her, he wouldn't have been so open with his killing in front of everyone. He'd have signed his own death warrant by us and his own kind." Aerith Gains soft voice rang through the air as she approached both men with her arms folded loosely below her small breasts.

Both Zack and Cloud turned to face her and Zack grinned, offering a cheeky wink.

"Aerith's right. He wasn't looking for a... Meal." Cloud closed his eyes at the word 'meal' and continued talking "He was looking for something."

"Or someone?" Zack chipped in as he approached Aerith.

"Exactly." Aerith nodded and curved into Zack's one arm embrace around her waist. "I'm guessing he used the potent cheap shot on her, right?"

"Yes." Cloud

Drabble _over_, sorry folks! Hope this was ok?


End file.
